


pineapple cakes and vanilla lattes

by ghostofcepheus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Just some wholesome writing for you to enjoy, Kurotsuki if you can squint hehe, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcepheus/pseuds/ghostofcepheus
Summary: On days he has free time, Oikawa starts stopping by the same coffee shop after his classes. The small, warm shop has a constant smell of pineapple bread and vanilla mochas, and it is easy for Oikawa to finish his work there because of how quiet it is. The coffee shop helps him focus as he finishes sketching designs and material ideas for his fashion classes, and he completes typing his essays easier than when he tries working in his apartment. He doesn’t actually like coffee all that much and tries to avoid drinking it as much as he can—he doesn’t want to admit that he mainly buys coffee from the shop as an excuse to see the orange-haired, dimple-faced barista—, and it doesn’t take Hinata too long to figure out that Oikawa isn't much of a fan of bitter drinks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	pineapple cakes and vanilla lattes

Oikawa utterly detests the rain.

He hates how it ruins his hair—his luxurious, silky brown hair that takes him exactly thirty-seven minutes to style this morning— and drenches his clothes. He hates how it leaves puddles for cars to race through and splash him in the process as he walks on the sidewalk, and god, somehow every bus becomes unavailable, crowded, and behind schedule. He hates it when fat raindrops seeps into his skin and soaks his bones, and leaves him shivering silly as he runs to find shelter. And he especially hates how his roommate was right in today having the worst thunderstorm yet in over a decade and how he ignored the newscaster’s warnings to stay inside.

He has contemplated before to pack his bags and move to a desert where he wouldn’t see a drop of miserable water falling from slow, thundering clouds. But then there would be competition, and well, Oikawa likes to think of himself as the hottest thing around. Plus, he personally believes he transforms into the green-skinned witch from the Wizard of Oz whenever he sweats, and he just can’t have that.

He is blinder in the rain with his glasses on, so he takes them off and jogs to the nearest shop that he can make out with his horrible vision. He enters a coffee shop—nearly deserted except for one or two students trapped in by the rain— and marches up to a blurry-faced barista, sputters out his order for the hottest drink they have, and scoots to a table placed by the store’s heater.

Oikawa is too busy rubbing away the smudges the raindrops left on his glasses to notice the barista walk up to him with his order until he hears a squeaky, soft voice say his name.

“Oikawa?”

He jerks his head up and sees a blurry redhead until he puts back on his glasses. It’s been a few years since he’s last seen dimples and a goofy grin as lovely as the one he sees right now, but his mind registers the stranger as Hinata, and his stomach sinks with an anchor made out of anxiety. Oikawa can only imagine what a dripping, frazzled mess he must seem in front of the redhead; he makes futile attempt to run a hand through his frizzy hair—another reason why he hates the rain is how it makes his hair poofy and unkempt— but he gives up trying to salvage the last remaining grace he ever had and gives a weak hello.

“How long has it been? Three years?” Hinata breaths out a laugh and scratches the back of his head. Oikawa notices the long orange bangs that frame his face, the small tail his hair makes with his hair tied up, and even the small black piercing on his right ear. He stares for a little too long before he gives a sheepish laugh.

“Oh, probably. I almost didn’t recognize you, you look so different.”

“Ah, thanks. It probably took you awhile to recognize me because I finally grew a few inches.” Hinata grins. “I really wasn’t expecting you, especially with today’s weather. You look--”

“Horrible? Like I’m auditioning for a role as a Disney villain? Please don’t remind me, today has been a horrible day.” Oikawa groans. The redhead shakes his head with a horrified expression on his face.

“No, no! I wasn’t going to say that at all!”

Oikawa laughs and waves it off. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m just messing with you. How long have you been working here?”

“My mother started this up awhile ago, so I help her out every now and then whenever I have free time from university. She’s a chef at a restaurant in the city, but she wanted to start up this store up as a side business.” Hinata pauses and pulls out a chair from an adjacent table. “Do you mind if I sit with you? It’s not all that busy today, so I was kind of bored before you came in.”

As they sat talking, Oikawa soon forgets about how horrible his day was, and how horrible his hair is. His clothes dries up—Hinata turned up the heater despite Oikawa’s protests— and Hinata lends him a spare jacket he had in the back. Hinata brags on how good the coffee he makes is, and Oikawa can’t deny that the warm, sweet drink in his hand is tasty and able to help him relax. Time slips by quickly because of how easy it is to talk to the energetic barista; Hinata’s voice has become more mellow over time, more soothing to hear and Oikawa forgets about the time, forgets about the constant drum of raindrops on the window, and lets himself enjoy the conversation they have.

After a few hours pass, Oikawa sits during the bus ride home and listens to the music on his phone. He is exhausted, his back hurts from carrying his book bag, and the bus driver is driving at a speed equivalent to a snail due to the pouring rain, but Oikawa finds himself enjoying how pretty the rain clouds can be during sunset and how lovely the raindrops look against his windows. He hears his phone buzz and sees a new message from an unknown number.

**_{it was really nice seeing you today!! let me know when u get home safely!!! }_ **

Hinata doesn’t make rainy days so bad.

On days he has free time, Oikawa starts stopping by the same coffee shop after his classes. The small, warm shop has a constant smell of pineapple bread and vanilla mochas, and it is easy for Oikawa to finish his work there because of how quiet it is. The coffee shop helps him focus as he finishes sketching designs and material ideas for his fashion classes, and he completes typing his essays easier than when he tries working in his apartment. He doesn’t actually like coffee all that much and tries to avoid drinking it as much as he can—he doesn’t want to admit that he mainly buys coffee from the shop as an excuse to see the orange-haired, dimple-faced barista—, and it doesn’t take Hinata too long to figure out that Oikawa isn't much of a fan of bitter drinks.

“If you don’t like coffee, then why do you stop by so much?” Hinata asks one day and leans on the counter. There’s a twinkle in the redhead’s eyes, and Oikawa notices how his eyes are a lovely shade of brown.

“It’s a good study place. I can’t focus at my apartment because my roommate is always too loud or distracting.” Oikawa says and watches Hinata load a tray of pastries onto the display. “Can you give me two pastries to go? I left the one I bought the other day in the fridge, and Kuroo ate it.”

“Do you usually cook for you and him?”

“Sometimes he brings his boyfriend Tsukishima over and we go out to eat. Most of the time he cooks and I clean. It’s a healthy relationship we have,” Oikawa fakes a serious face and feels his stomach tingle when Hinata snorts and covers his mouth with his hand. “Yikes, is that how you scare off your dates?”

“Oh, be quiet, you are not someone who can judge how I laugh.” Hinata grins as he hands him a bag of pastries. He opens his mouth to say something before quickly biting down his lips and fiddles with his hands. Oikawa starts asking if there was anything on his mind that seemed to trouble him before the redhead cuts him off.

“Speaking of dates, when will you ask me out on one?”

When he realizes how straightforward he is, Hinata’s face heats up to a shade that seemed to match the raspberry pastries he gave to Oikawa, but he continues talking and keeps his eyes locked on the brown-haired man.

“I know you said this store helps you study, but you don’t always have to buy coffee as a way to talk to me.” Hinata says as he reaches for a notebook and a pen. He scribbles down something and shoves it to Oikawa. He’s stunned and speechless—it isn’t the first time someone has asked him out and usually he considers himself smooth and charming—but he’s astonished at how abruptly Hinata asks him and how easily the redhead can see through him.

“Call me when you’ve thought about it, okay?” Hinata sends a small, flustered smile to the brown-haired student. “And I promise we can get something that isn’t coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a sweet short story i wrote awhile ago and wanted to post it. :> hope you all get some coffee today and flirt with a cute barista!
> 
> like my work and want to support my writing? feel free to send me a cute message and send me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/sunrot


End file.
